Stay With Me
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: Though she knew it was coming, Ena does not want her dragon prince to leave Goldoa.


**Ena and Rajaion, along with the laguz in general, have been on my mind a lot. Eventually, I would love to do something long with these two. What little we get, it just tugs at your heart.**

* * *

It had been hours since Castle Goldoa had fallen quiet. Another argument had befallen the king and his heir. The residents of the castle knew to skirt around King Dheginsea and Prince Rajaion when these outbursts occurred. All they could do was wait it out. Which is what Ena was doing. She sat in the young prince's bedchambers, curled up in a deep plush chair, lost in her thoughts. She was worried Rajaion would do something dangerous.

Though she heard the door open, she did not look up. "Rajaion?"

"There you are." He crossed the room and knelt in front of the chair. When she did not stir, he took her hands in his. "Ena," he began softly. He began to rub the backs of her hands with his thumbs. He said her name again and reached up to cup her face with his hand.

"There arguments with you and your father... they're getting worse."

"I know," he said, "but I plan to put an end to them."

"You cannot mean that!" Ena looked at him with horror, her eyes swimming with tears. She stretched towards him and put her hands on his chest. "Rajaion, no. I know you have discussed this, but it is madness. You are needed _here."_

"My sister needs me as well."

"Can't," Ena paused as her voice broke, "can't someone else go?"

Rajaion shook his head. "Almedha will be more like to come with family. And I can force her, if the need arises. Kurthnaga is far too young, and my father refuses to leave Goldoa." He brushed a tear from her cheek as it fell. "I will return as soon as I can. I promise you."

"Then take me with you."

Rajaion sighed. "I cannot do that. I will not go alone, but you're not coming with me. You need to stay here. I need you to stay for Kurth."

She leaned her face against his palm and said, "But Gareth and my grandfather are here. They are not going with you, are they? Kurthnaga is well protected at all times."

Though Ena was right, and both Gareth and her grandfather, Nasir, served the royal family, Rajaion would not hear of it. He had made up his mind, and the dragon prince would not be swayed so easily. Not even by his betrothed.

"Though it is their duty to protect him, I would feel better myself knowing you are safe, here, and watching my little brother for me. Besides," he gave her a reassuring smile, "I would be furious with myself if I allowed you anywhere near the mad beorc king. I cannot have my sweet, pink dragon falling in his hands."

His tone was soft, comforting. And it did make Ena smile. He teased her for her unique coloring, but she was _his_ pink dragon. Despite his saying it to put her at ease, he meant what he said. No doubt Almedha had fed her own king plenty of information about the dragons, and how there were three tribes, if he did not know it before. From what rumors met their ears, he would not put it past Mad King Ashnard, as he was called, to see a pink dragon as a trophy of sorts.

"Come here," he murmured. He pulled her into his arms. She sighed and rested her head against his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head before picking her up. He then sat in the chair, Ena now curled up in his lap.

The couple sat together for several minutes, with Ena taking comfort in Rajaion's closeness and the sound of his beating heart. It took some time for her to bring up another concern of hers, but she knew she had to say something. She needed to know that Rajaion had thought of everything.

"What if this does not work?"

He laughed, low and soft. "Do you doubt me, Ena? I will bring my sister home."

"It isn't that." She pulled away from him to look him in the eye. "But your father... you know how he is, Rajaion. He has all but stated that he has no daughter. If you go through this, and you return with her and her child, what if he shuns her? Sends her away? What if this is for naught?"

He smiled as he caressed her face. "There's no need to worry, Ena. Stubborn as he may be, I doubt even my father would be so cold faced with his only daughter and firstborn grandchild."

Ena bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from tearing up again. He had an answer for everything, it seemed. "Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" she whispered.

"I'll return before you even know it," he promised.

"But if you don't?"

He pulled her close and kissed her. "If I don't," he said as he broke the kiss, "then send someone for me."

She cupped his face with her hands for a moment. "If you don't," she said, her tone strong despite the sadness in her eyes, "I'll come for you. And you won't stop me."

He studied her face. She was serious; every inch of her being oozed it. And he knew, even if he ordered her grandfather to keep her in Goldoa, she would find a way to leave. "You don't have to worry yourself about that," he murmured. He sighed contentedly as she again wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest.

Rajaion sat there and held his bride-to-be. Though it went unspoken, and did not have to be said, neither of them wanted to let the other go. As time passed, he felt Ena's breathing slow and her body relax. He smiled to himself and shook his head. Carefully, he slid out of the chair and lifted her. She sighed in her sleep but did not wake. He placed her in his bed, then slid in behind her. With his arm thrown protectively over her, Rajaion fell asleep beside his pink dragon.


End file.
